


Hunk

by lookatmenow0291



Series: Love so Subtle [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: Hunk admires Shiro and Keith.





	Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk is a sweetheart. Sorry for any mistake, I was excited to finally write Hunk's pov. Thank you for reading!

 

* * *

Hunk took off his paladin armour and placed it carefully on the bench. They finished training an hour ago but he was so tired he had fallen asleep in his lion. Keith really was pushing them every week. He sighs in exhaustion before picking up his towel from his locker and tip toes to the showers.

He finished in record time and got dressed. The warm water was making him more tired and his eyes started to droop as he heads back to his room. Hunk walks pass the common room and noticed that the television was on but no one was on the couch.

Chills run up and down his body. He looks around, praying that no ghost was lurking around. Hunk, against his better judgement, walks toward the common room to shut off the tv off.

In his surprise, he finds Keith and Shiro, sleeping soundly on the sofa. Shiro’s head was resting on Keith’s lap while Keith’s arm rested on Shiro’s waist and the other cradling Shiro’s head, almost protectively.

Hunk finds himself smiling at seeing his friends so peaceful.

Everyone had gone through alot. They all have lost family and friends from the war especially during Sendak’s attack. Hunk and the others had family and countless of friends to lean on. But, Shiro and Keith _only_ had each other.

Hunk has known this from the moment they rescued Shiro from the garrison base. They were a team, they were all friends, they would sacrifice their lives for each other. However, it was always different with Shiro and Keith.

They were one half of a whole. They can’t live without the other. They were each other’s oxygen...each other’s life line. Shiro needed someone to help anchor him when he gets to close to the edge while Keith needed someone to believe in him. It was a miracle that they found each other. People can only dream of whatever Shiro and Keith have.

This thought makes Hunk smile at the two. He goes to one of the drawers and take out two blankets. He drapes one on Shiro’s scarred body and the other on Keith, the new black paladin.

They both look so happy. So content in each other's orbit. Hunk's chest swells in adoration.

He wishes them a quiet good night before heading back to his room, where Shay was waiting.

  



End file.
